As known, the most recently developed lamp bulbs, and in particular LED bulbs, make it possible to control the light emission and thus the lighting of the environment changing the brightness and colour so as to allow light effects to be created that are suitable for generating particular environment atmospheres. In some cases such lamp bulbs also have the possibility of being detached from the electricity facility, but do not have standard plugs and cannot be inserted in any pre-existing lamp-holder. In other words, they operate as autonomous lighting systems and cannot act so as to enhance pre-existing lighting systems.
Systems are also known for delivering multimedia content, which use various types of projectors (for example DLP, LCD or laser projectors) combined with loudspeakers and with means for receiving the content to be delivered both through direct physical connection (for example via cable, USB ports, various types of inputs, etc.) and in wireless mode (for example Bluetooth connection, radio or infrared transmission, etc.). Even these systems generally operate as autonomous delivery systems that receive the multimedia content directly from one specific apparatus of the user (for example a photo camera or video camera) or through connection to a file storage system (for example PC or Internet).
An example of a combination between a lighting system and a multimedia content delivery system is illustrated in WO 2008/153630 which shows a miniaturised projector that is mounted on the structure of a conventional table, wall or ceiling lamp. The structure of the lamp provides the projector with mechanical support and electric power supply and can also be used as an aid to the projection, for example by exploiting the lampshade as a rear-projection screen. According to the structure of the lamp and to the surface used as projection screen, which can also be an environmental surface, the relative position of the lighting lamp bulb that and of the projector can vary so as to try to reduce their interference with each other.
Indeed, one of the most troublesome aspects of this combination, as positively indicated even in the aforementioned document, is the design of the mechanical structure which must house and link the two systems for lighting and delivering the multimedia content. To such a purpose, solutions are proposed such as masks to shield the projected image from light, mirror systems that can be oriented to reflect it onto other surfaces and also projection systems with multiple projectors or a projector with multiple outputs.
It should thus be clear that a similar combined structure is complex and costly, as well as necessarily used in addition to—or as a replacement of—a pre-existing lighting system if one desires to have a hidden broadcast system.
A lighting device is also known from the publication US2004264187 which, in the form of a common lamp bulb, includes supplementary LED lighting means, as well as audio emitting means. This is a device intended in practice only to create fancy light effects, or at the most, simple sound effects from the physical connection (wired) with an external audio signal feed.